


Paris, Texas

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: An Officer and a Ginger [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They send Connor and the girls back to the ARC while they check the site for more bloody killer ostriches, but Becker doesn't expect it when Danny, still in his torn waistcoat, turns on the phonograph and pulls him into his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris, Texas

Even though Danny was technically a prisoner of the ARC's special forces, he knew it was an act. They'd end up back at the ARC eventually, but for now the most important thing was making sure that he'd taken care of those damn ostriches.

They sent Connor and the girls back to the ARC, and Becker sent the special forces men off in pairs to check out the rest of the property. The dark haired man looked back at him. "Quinn, you're with me. Let's check the house."

Danny stepped through the splintered front door, scoping the remains of the rooms they'd taken refuge in. "Clear. Pity to see this all smashed up. It was a pretty bit of history here."

Becker raised an eyebrow. "Hence the costume change?"

"What else where we supposed to do to pass the time? Besides, I'm a bit of a pushover when it comes to a nice dinner jacket." He finished with the adjoining room. "Clear."

Becker slipped into the back room, gun drawn and ready. "I'm not sure I can digest the thought of you wearing a suit. Clear."

"Well I happen to think I clean up very well, thank you. Is it really that hard to believe?"

Becker returned, eyeing his tattered appearance. "I just don't think you could pull off 'suave and debonair'."

"Well, appearances can be deceiving." Danny glanced around the room, eyes settling on the somehow undamaged phonograph. With a grin, he crossed to it, turning on the old machine. It was a bit scratched and crackly, but the tones of the waltz played loud and clear. He extended a hand with a formal bow. "May I have this dance, my lady Hi - "

"Don't you dare," Becker cut him off.

Danny recovered with a completely innocent, saccharine smile. " - Becker. My handsome soldier boy."

"Don't call me that either."

"Becker? What am I supposed to call you, then?"

"Shove it. Let's finish up and get back."

"What, no waltz? You'd turn a gentleman down?"

"You are no gentleman, Danny Quinn. And we can't just start waltzing here." Despite his protests, Becker took Danny's outstretched hand.

"And why not?" Danny pulled him close, guiding him effortlessly in step, smiling.

"I... wouldn't have thought you could dance."

"I'm not just a pretty face." His smile softened, hand warm at the small of Becker's back as they fluidly moved and turned to the music. "There's a lot about me you don't know. Perhaps you should let me take you out more often. Tonight, assuming I'm still a free man. Dinner."

"Or we could skip dinner and just go to your place and fuck," Becker replied with a smirk, surprised when Danny looked almost hurt.

"Is it so hard for you to believe that I actually enjoy your company as much as I like your arse?" He held Becker's golden brown eyes seriously. "Is this really just fucking for you?"

"...no," Becker replied softly, strangely shy, and leaned up to kiss him.

~~~~


End file.
